shelbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustang Shelby GT350/GT350R
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Ford Mustang Shelby GT350/GT350R A Little Quick History About the GT350 (and some facts), The Shelby Mustang is a high performance variant of the Ford Mustang which was built by Shelby from 1965 to 1968, and from 1969 to 1970 by Ford. Following the introduction of the fifth generation ford mustang in 2005, the Shelby nameplate was revived as a new high-performance model, this time designed and built by Ford. First Generation (1965-1970) The 1965–1966 cars were the smallest and lightest of the GT350 models. These cars are often called "Cobras", which was the Ford Powered AC- Based two seat sports car also produced by shelby during the same period. Both models use the Cobra emblem, similar paint scheme, and the optional "Cobra" valve covers on many GT350s that were part of a marketing tie-in by Shelby, as well as one of his iconic symbols. All 1965–66 cars featured the K-Code 271 hp (202 kW; 275 PS) 289 cu in (4.7 L), modified to produce 306 hp (228 kW; 310 PS). Marketing literature referred to this engine as the "Cobra hi-riser" due to its high-riser intake manifold. Beginning as a stock Mustang with a 4-speed manual and 9" live rear axle, the cars were shipped to Shelby American, where they received the high-riser manifolds, Tri-Y headers, and were given larger Ford Galaxie rear drum brakes with metallic-linings and Kelsey-Hayes front disc brakes. The 1965 GT350 was not built for comfort or ease of driving. There were 34 "GT350R" race-spec cars built specifically for competition use under SCCA rules, and the model was the B-Production champion for three straight years. The 1966 GT350 had featured more comfort of casual drivers that included rear seats, optional colors, and an optional automatic transmission. This trend for additional features continued in following years, with the cars becoming progressively larger, heavier, and more comfortable, while losing much of their competitiveness in the process. The 1969 GT350s and GT500s were largely styling modifications to a stock Mustang. By 1969 Carroll Shelby was no longer involved in the Shelby GT program, and the design was done in-house by Ford. Speculations (Summary) Horsepower: 271 Engine: 289 cu in (4.7 L) Windsor V8 2-barrel Wheelbase: 108.0 in (2,743 mm) Body Style: 2-door fastback, 2-door convertible, 2-door hardtop Layouts: Unconfirmed Transmissions: 3-Speed Manual, 4-Speed Automatic Chassis(Alternate Name): Unconfirmed 2nd Generation (2016-Present) For 2016, the GT350 has a 5.2 L flat plane crank V8 Engine, known as Voodoo producing 526 hp (392 kW) and 429 lb⋅ft (582 N⋅m) of torque. The GT350 is more track focused than the GT500, and was benchmarked against the Chevrolet Camaro Z28, Porsche 911 GT3, and BMW M4. Notable features are track-focused chassis tuning, significant aerodynamic changes to include lowering the hood around the engine, two piece Brembo brakes, MagneRide damping option, light weight Tremec six speed manual transmission, Recaro seats, and various weight reduction efforts. Specifically, it has a carbon fiber reinforced polymer radiator support that directs cooling channels for various components. At the 2015 North American Auto Show a more refined, hardcore and limited production version of the GT350 was unveiled called the GT350R, it still has the GT350's 5.2-liter flat-plane crank V8 Engine, producing the same power output as the GT350, but items like the air conditioning, stereo, trunk floorboard, all the carpeting, the rear seats, and the backup camera have been removed. The GT350R is also equipped with carbon-fiber wheels that each weigh approximately 15 pounds less than the aluminum wheels on the GT350. Overall, the GT350R is 130 lb (59 kg) lighter than the GT350. A larger splitter and rear wing help improve downforce, with the wing drawing the car's weight balance more rearwards. A Torsen limited-slip differential with a 3:73 axle ratio helps improve handling further. Serial #001 was sold at the 2015 Barrett-Jackson Scottsdale Auction for US$1,000,000 with the proceeds to benefit the JDRF. Speculations (Summary) Horsepower: 576 Engine: 5.2 L flat plane crank V8 Engine(5.2L "Voodoo" V8) Wheelbase: 107.1 in (2,720 mm) Body Style: 2-door fastback coupe Layouts: Unconfirmed Transmissions: Tremec TR-3160 6-speed manual Chassis(Alternate Name): Dino Charge 2 5 rangers based on Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda, 'Rating Interior - 8/10 Exterior - 8/10 Head/Tail Lights - 8/10 Head restraints & seats - 7/10 Roof strength - 7/10 Loudness(Agressiveness) - 9/10 OVERALL SCORE - 8/10